


[Clef/Bright]失眠

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Clef/Bright]失眠

　　鮮紅的顏色從手腕上深深的一道傷口裡泊泊流出，沿著手臂垂下的角度滴落在地板上。  
　　Dr. Bright的確正如其他人所知的那樣以各種新穎的死法死過無數次，然而儘管他受過再多次傷他仍然會覺得痛、死前仍然會感到恐懼，這大概就是所謂生命的本能吧。  
　　削水果用的小刀此刻沾著血跡靜靜地躺在桌上那份等待簽字的文件上，反光映出那張因為痛苦而緊皺在一起的眉頭和滲出冷汗的額角。  
　　「……！」方框眼鏡的後方是疲憊的綠色瞳孔以及堆積在下眼瞼的黑眼圈，深褐色的捲髮凌亂得像是一個禮拜都沒有整理過。  
　　傷口感染的病理學機轉在那麼一瞬間掠過他的腦海隨後被棄置在一邊，左手的手指不自主地顫抖著，每次肌肉拉扯時都能讓傷口發出劇痛。  
　　比起他應該做的消毒傷口和包紮，他選擇再去給自己弄一杯黑咖啡。

──  
　　  
　　「你不能再拒絕Glass給你開的安眠藥了。」在茶水間出乎他預料之外的遇上了Clef，鬆懈的精神顫動一下又變得緊迫起來，Bright用他顫抖的手舉起咖啡杯，勉強扯開嘴角對同事打個招呼。  
　　「我知道…我知道，這就是為什麼即使我沒去瞎攪和那些交互試驗仍然需要半年申請一次身體的原因。」他啜了一口熱咖啡隨後就因為被燙到舌頭而咂了咂嘴，隨後仰頭把剩下的黑色液體飲盡，熟悉的燒灼感從舌頭蔓延到食道，再到除了胃液便空空如也的胃袋。「……好了，我想我也該…唔──！」  
　　Clef看著他咎由自取的趴在水槽邊嘔吐時什麼都沒說，甚至也沒虛情假意的遞水，就只是看著，看他終於停下來以後從口袋中掏出銀色鋁箔封裝的藥片並拆開兩顆不配水就吞下。  
　　「止痛藥？」  
　　「猜得不錯。」  
　　Clef皺了下眉頭並不想對人事主管的品行和健康管理多加評論，也許此時拿出獵槍對準他腦袋幫他解脫才是同事愛的表現。  
　　不過今天的Clef並不想填寫事故報告，也不想為了飛濺血液和腦漿的茶水間通報清潔。

　　「你的安眠藥呢？」於是Clef問他，並看著他從另一邊口袋拿出兩排完好的藥片，這讓Clef忍不住覺得好笑，畢竟還是因為是Glass開給他的藥而收藏得如此妥善吧。  
　　「你想讓我吃下去嗎？當然可以…」  
　　「我指的是一次份量的劑量，不是叫你全部一次吃了，你都不曉得送你去醫務室有多麻煩。」預料到Bright的想法，他先一步開了口。「就配水吃，別耍什麼花樣。」  
　　Bright嘆了口氣，在那柄槍管的威脅下他還是會照著做的。

　　「當我醒來後你還會在嗎？」杯子被他不穩的手放上桌，Glass開給他的特效藥必然是人體能夠承受的最高劑量，他早該知道，就連左手傷口的鈍痛都離他遠去。  
　　「會啊。」Clef幾乎是不假思索就給予他回答。  
　　「……騙子。」Bright笑了，他笑著闔上眼墜入為他精心準備的地獄。

　　並沒有意識到承接他身體重量的手臂屬於誰。  
──

　　不知道過了多久以後他還是醒了，全身冷汗並且在各處都殘留著幻痛，不同於他辦公室的擺設讓他一下子清醒過來。  
　　「Cleffy……？」他在一片漆黑的辦公室裡張望著，唯一的光源是桌上那盞檯燈。  
　　「我完全想不到你竟然在我下班前能醒來。」伴隨著話語聲，室內跟著變得明亮，視網膜被燒灼的感覺讓他瞇起眼，看見Clef的輪廓收回翹在桌上的腿並放下手中的報表。  
　　牆壁上的時鐘顯示的時間三兩下就戳破Clef的謊言，不過此刻對Bright來說這不是最重要的。  
　　Clef朝他走來。

　　「睡了一覺，好一點了？」  
　　Bright以理所當然的搖頭回應Clef過度的微笑，連他自己都很疑惑這個旁人避之唯恐不及的傢伙為什麼能讓他如此信任，也許是因為兩人都性格惡劣吧。  
　　「這是什麼新的笑話嗎？」Bright一如既往的回以一半認真一半玩笑的對話，儘管此刻的他褪去了狂人的外表、壓在職務上的責任，僅剩一個被『活著』折磨得殘破不堪的靈魂。  
　　殺人犯的雙眼與那對異色的虹膜對視著，無聲的交換著提議。  
　　「……抱我吧？」勾上衣角的指尖終究還是變成一句微弱的請求。

　　殘留著乾涸血跡的袖子被捲起，包紮手法粗糙的繃帶被一層層解開露出上次割腕時留下的猙獰傷口，Clef托著他的手臂低下頭去吻了一下，整個過程既溫柔又令人覺得噁心。  
　　從傷口處傳來的刺痛令他忍不住顫抖，他看見Clef微笑著鬆了手並改以扯著他的領子拉向自己。  
　　「　　」那是一個貨真價實的擁抱，緊貼的軀體相當溫暖，Bright還在發抖的雙臂環上身前的人，這個時刻一切卻又感覺變得不真實。  
　　他剛才說了什麼？這重要嗎？  
　　在他的雙手於Clef的背後相觸時，他才想起上一次接觸人的體溫好像是很久以前的事情。

 

　　襯衫被解開扣子而敞開著，963貼附著他的胸膛往身側滑下，在自己的外褲被剝下時Bright還在套弄著Clef的下體好讓他逐漸變得硬挺。  
　　這次的感覺與之前放縱情慾的時候都不一樣，還沒完全從藥物副作用中緩和的狀態下他遲鈍的感受著冰涼的指尖在身上遊走，連同舌頭。  
　　他們通常不需要前戲的，即使只是這種聊勝於無的程度。

　　Clef吸吮他下腹的皮膚在上面留下吻痕，那副模樣讓他立刻就硬了，他想到自己應該翻過身去翹高臀部，卡在他兩腿間的Clef卻沒有要讓他這麼做的意思。  
　　Clef扣著他的膝窩往軀幹的方向壓下。  
　　「自己把腿張開點怎麼樣？」  
　　他順從的接下這個工作，這姿勢讓他看起來簡直欲求不滿到了極點，潤滑液傾倒在他的腿間，冰涼的感覺滑過囊袋和敏感的會陰，Bright因為預期到即將發生的事而發出喘息。  
　　「…哈……！」他努力的放鬆自己去迎接進入體內的手指，潤滑液在體內被擠壓的響聲還是讓他忍不住縮緊穴口去感受那指節的形狀，他喜歡這一切，然而他也喜歡嗎？Bright觀察著那張臉上專注的表情，並在被他發現時欲蓋彌彰的撇過頭去，這顯然讓Clef感到更有意思。  
　　粗長的性器推擠入他體內時即使不刻意去撞擊敏感點，濕熱的甬道因為納入巨物而被迫撐開的快感就足以讓Bright發出一連串的呻吟。  
　　「哈、⋯哈啊⋯⋯！⋯唔⋯⋯」眼角被逼出生理性的淚水，他的勃起在經受身體被抽插的過程泊泊的泌出前液，儘管腰部因為身體被彎折而鈍痛，卻沒有讓他因此而不去迎合著Clef。「嗯⋯⋯！」  
　　Clef並沒有一次就全部進入，這在他習慣了這樣的深度時忽然被插得更深才知道這件事，Clef笑著看他發出類似嗚咽的呻吟聲，俯下身去讓Bright本能的抱住他，並在Bright因為他過於猛烈的抽插而射在他身上時吻了一下金屬鍊橫過的脖子，之後覆蓋以深深的齒痕好假裝一瞬間的溫柔只是錯覺。  
　　他並沒有去管Bright被他插得發出哽咽的時候是什麼表情，即使因為射精後而虛脫卻還因為持續的快感而扭動著身體，他從來對Bright沉溺在情慾裡的淚水沒有興趣。  
　　Clef緊緊扣著為他抬高的腰部好把精液一滴不剩的注入因為高潮而再次痙攣的身體裡，他們相擁著直到兩人都平緩了呼吸。  
　　直到窗外透著清晨的光線，這個晚上沒有人闔眼。


End file.
